


Bunga Ceri untuk Daun Maple

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kris Wu, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Pemuda musim semi dan pemuda musim gugur diam-diam saling mendamba.
Relationships: Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Bunga Ceri untuk Daun Maple

**Author's Note:**

> Kris Wu dan Lu Han bukan milik saya. Hanya pinjam nama. Tidak ada keuntungan materiel yang didapat dari fiksi penggemar ini. 
> 
> Birthday fic untuk Kris yang dibuat dadakan kayak goreng tahu bulat. Bertabur keju (dan entah kenapa saya belum sanggup nulis cerita 'tidak gemes' untuk kapal ini).

> _angin musim semi telah meniupkan atma pada sang fajar_
> 
> _bukan khianat jikalau abdinya jatuh pada liukan daun-daun musim gugur_

Kursi kayu di sebelahnya berderit. Sisi melompong itu terisi setelah berpuluh-puluh menit tak berpenghuni. 

"Tidur di perpustakaan bukan alasan bagus untuk bolos latihan." Suara empuk meluncur di antara deretan rak-rak penyangga koleksi buku sastra klasik. Volumenya sengaja dibuat melirih lantaran sadar tempat. "Yang lain sudah menunggu di lapangan dari tadi, dan lagi-lagi aku yang disuruh mencarimu. Benar-benar bikin repot." 

Perlahan, Wu Yi Fan mengangkat kepala dari tumpuan lengan. Ditatapnya Lu Han, rekan satu klub basket, yang sedang mendumal sebal. Bingkai tubuhnya yang tidak lebar juga menjulang, terbalut seragam latihan dan ditumpuk jaket tim universitas. Jaket itu tetap terlihat kebesaran meski ia sudah memesan ukuran paling kecil yang tersedia. 

"Alasanku berada di sini sangat penting." Yi Fan berdalih, membuka buku catatan, kemudian menarik selembar kertas hijau pastel yang terselip di antara lipatan. "Ada orang aneh yang menghadiahiku puisi, padahal sudah tahu aku ini paling lemah kalau disuruh menelaah sastra." 

Pandangan pemuda di sampingnya tiba-tiba beralih segera. Tidak menatap ke mana pun. Tidak terpatri di satu titik pasti. Reaksi yang sudah Yi Fan duga. 

"Siapa pun yang mengirim ini harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah bikin aku pusing." Yi Fan pura-pura mengeluh. Namun, sebenarnya ia mati-matian menahan senyum begitu menyadari Lu Han mulai kelihatan gelisah. Kedua tangannya saling meremas, pertanda salah tingkah. "Tapi, berhubung penasaran dengan maksudnya, aku berusaha mencari tahu … sekaligus mencoba menulis balasannya."

"Balasan?" Perhatian kembali didapat. Lu Han berani menatapnya lagi. 

Yi Fan mengangguk. "Kamu sering baca buku yang tulisannya ribet, kan? Coba, dong, nilai puisiku." 

Buku catatan berpindah area, diseret oleh telapak tangan. Lu Han kemudian membacanya. 

> _gugur daun bukan meliuk ke tanah tanpa kuasa_
> 
> _rusa musim ceri datang menyeruduk batang pohon_
> 
> _dedaunan di bulan penultima pun jatuh sukarela_

Buku itu lekas disodorkan kepada sang pemilik. Bokong Lu Han mengudara pesat dari kursi, bermaksud kabur. Aksi itu kalah saing. Yi Fan sudah keburu menarik dan menahan lengannya hingga ia kembali jatuh terperenyak. Pangkal pundaknya kini dipenjara rangkulan. 

"Lain kali, kalau mau nyatain perasaan, lugas saja. Jangan bikin aku mikir."

Lu Han membatu sebab tegang. Tidak mengira bakal terekspos sekarang. Wajahnya merona sewarna kulit orang dihajar mabuk. 

"Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja langsung bilang 'aku juga', tapi rasanya kurang sepadan. Pengakuan ribet harus dibalas dengan ribet juga. Benar, kan?" 

Satu sikutan mendarat di rusuk kiri Yi Fan. Ia mengaduh pelan. Lu Han masih malu karena ketahuan, tetapi tidak tahan juga dijadikan bahan kelakar. 

"Ambil tasmu. Temani aku," ajak Yi Fan, ujug-ujug.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja. Pokoknya jalan-jalan." 

"Terus … latihannya?" 

"Biar saja. Kita bolos sekali-sekali." Senyuman hangat terpulas dan berbalas ketika ia berimbuh, "Aku lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama hadiah ulang tahunku."

  
  


[***]

**Author's Note:**

> 生日快乐，凡凡子 🐲
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
